Let the river run
by Ynys
Summary: OS - Alors qu'une de leurs escapades a mal tourné, River décide de bien montrer au Docteur qu'elle est contrariée. (Ou quand je n'ai pas d'idée de bon résumé... Sorry)


_Juste un petit OS sans prétention avec 11th et River. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _(Je n'ai aucune idée précise d'où ça se situe sur leurs timelines, mais pour le doc, ça pourrait aller entre Let's kill hitler et The wedding of River Song ^^)_

* * *

La porte du T.A.R.D.I.S. claque. Il entre à son tour, la ferme précautionneusement après lui alors que ses pas énervés à elle résonnent déjà dans l'escalier de droite. Au pas de course il tente de la rattraper en l'appelant mais elle n'y prête aucune attention. Pire, elle accélère la cadence, ouvre la première porte qu'elle trouve et la claque à nouveau derrière elle. Just devant son nez à lui. Il s'arrête donc devant le battant, soupire, fait les cent pas dans le couloir. Comment s'y prendre avec elle ? Pourtant, d'habitude, les mots sont son domaine. Il les manipule, donne confiance à ses amis et désarme ses ennemis avec. Mais là, ça ne marche pas. Rien à faire. Il sait quoi lui dire. On ne peut pas raisonner River Song, il faut l'accepter. Peut être est-ce cela qui l'attire tant chez elle ? Le fait qu'elle fonctionne différemment, qu'elle soit si mystérieuse ? Elle représente un véritable défi pour lui, c'est certain. Mais il va bien falloir qu'il ouvre cette porte et qu'il trouve quelque chose à lui dire. Ou à faire. Il scrute le panneau qui lui fait face un instant, comme s'il allait y lire la réponse, la phrase magique pour qu'elle arrête sa comédie. La paroi reste indéfiniment lisse, terne, froide. Mais pas autant que la personne qui se trouve derrière. Un soupir. Il appuie sur le bouton pour ouvrir.

La bibliothèque s'étend sur deux étages. Spacieuse. Un canapé au centre, dos à la porte. Sur lequel elle semble assise. Il s'approche, lentement, espérant encore l'éclair de génie de dernière minute, ou encore qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle engage la première la conversation. Il est toujours plus simple de répondre que de commencer. Non, il n'aura pas cette chance. Elle semble bien décidée à l'ignorer. Pas un regard, pas un mot, pas même alors qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle, gardant une certaine distance entre eux, plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Ne pas la brusquer. Penché en avant, appuyé sur ses jambes, il lui lance quelques regards furtifs. Sans croiser le sien un seul instant. Les yeux de la belle blonde restent fixement rivés devant elle. Rien ne se passe, pendant quelques minutes, alors que l'air se transforme peu à peu en véritable chape de plomb pour lui. Il faut bien qu'un des deux rompe le silence. Ce silence pesant, ce silence bien plus éloquent que tout ce qu'ils pourront trouver à se dire. Ce silence bien plus douloureux que tous les reproches qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle a raison, qu'ils auraient pu agir autrement s'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir. Mais surtout parce qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre : elle n'est pas bien, il ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi mais ne sait comment y remédier. Elle l'ignore, elle le rejette. Jamais il ne l'avouera, pas même à lui même, mais c'est peut être l'une des blessures les plus profondes qu'elle puisse lui infliger. Quelque soit la manière dont il s'y prenne, ça ne fonctionne jamais. Soupirant une énième fois, il se redresse.

« Quoi ? Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

-Tu aurais pu mourir. Nous savions tous les deux que tu n'aurais pas pu te régénérer. » Elle n'a pas bougé. Sa voix est froide. Détachée. Pourtant, la colère y est bien palpable. Bien sûr, qu'elle a raison. Elle a toujours raison.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas mort.

-Oui, parce que je t'en ai empêché ! »

Et c'est reparti. Sa voix dérape sur la fin de la phrase, accompagné par un mouvement brusque. Elle fonce vers la sortie comme une boule de feu, il court après elle, saisit son poignet pour la retenir, elle le gifle brutalement de son autre main. Et s'échappe encore dans le couloir pendant qu'il accuse le coup. Un cri de rage lui échappe tandis que son poing s'écrase contre la porte qui vient à nouveau de se refermer derrière elle. Appuyé sur ses doigts recroquevillés, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair, son corps bascule en avant. Son front heurte à son tour la matière toujours aussi glaciale et dure. Immobile, son regard se plante dans le sol. Il réfléchit encore, ou plutôt, il tente de réfléchir. Mais rien ne lui vient. Aucune idée lumineuse, aucune inspiration soudaine pour un discours magistral qui calmerait enfin la furie de sa compagne. Femme. Si elle est sa femme. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, alors au moins, qu'il sache qui elle est. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de ne pas savoir.

Pressant sa main sur le bouton, il rouvre la porte et se faufile dans le couloir à la recherche de River. Il essaye de nombreuses portes, toutes celles qu'il rencontre dans le couloir, essaye chaque intersection, mais il lui faudra bien une dizaine de minutes avant de la trouver. Dans la penderie. Elle ne remarque même pas sa présence, lui tournant le dos, balançant au sol la moitié de ses robes entassées ici. Se mordant la lèvre, il l'approche, toujours aussi doucement que tout à l'heure et pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Un sursaut, elle se retourne vers lui et tente de se dégager, mais il la retient plus fermement que la première fois.

« River. River. Attends. Je sais que... D'accord. Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. »

Ce genre de déclarations lui arrache la bouche et elle en est bien consciente. Mais alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée un instant pour l'écouter, elle tente encore une fois de se dégager. Sans réfléchir, il l'attire vers elle, peut être un eu plus fermement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Une main dans son dos, l'autre sur sa joue, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'il n'y a pas de mot pour lui dire à quel point sa colère le blesse, reste toujours les actes. Passive pendant un instant, ses lèvres répondent finalement à l'injonction silencieuse de celles de son partenaire. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle l'enlace, presque malgré elle, alors qu'elle n'a aucune envie de le laisser gagner aussi vite. La relative brutalité de sa langue venant chercher l'autre, contrastant avec la douceur de leurs échanges corporels, est le seul moyen qu'elle trouve pour le lui rappeler. Un frisson parcours son corps quand elle sent le glissement de sa main de sa joue à sa nuque. L'échange s'approfondit, et la tête en arrière, ses bras remontant jusqu'à encadrer le cou de l'être aimé, River s'y abandonne dangereusement.

Son esprit lui revient lorsque leurs bouchent se détachent, laissant comme un étrange froid là où quelques secondes plutôt s'appliquaient des lèvres brûlantes et passionnées. Elle recule. Juste un pas. Bras croisés.

« Cela ne signifie pas que t'ai pardonné

-Tu ne fuis plus.

-Je peux recommencer.

-Mais tu n'as pas l'air prête à le faire. ». Un mince sourire aux lèvres, il s'adosse contre la vielle armoire derrière lui. Bras croisés. C'est un regard intense qu'il pose sur elle, dans lequel elle croit distinguer une lueur de défi. Elle lui retourne son sourire :

« Ca te plairait ?

-De ?

-Chasser une souris. »

Elle lui décoche un sourire encore plus grand et prend ses jambes à son cou. Le Docteur soupira avant de s'élancer à son tour derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour elle...

* * *

 _Oui, j'aime bien finir mes OS comme ça..._

 _Bon, ok, c'était peut être un peu facile, le baiser et compagnie, mais on s'en fiche ! J'avais juste envie de finir sur une touche sympathique_

 _Comme dit, toute review est la bienvenue !_


End file.
